


glowing screens at midnight

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, Texting, chatfic, klunk is Pure and heals my soul, pidge is a cute lil trans girl and everyone loves her, thats not a tag? that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: In which Keith fucks up, texts a wrong number and ends up venting to a complete stranger.(Or: Hunk loves both of his boyfriends and wants them to date, but they seem to prefer quarrelling over chicken uprisings and cryptids.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYHEYHEY  
> im gonna say this right off the bat: dont expect a new chapter all too soon. at the moment, i'm still developing a lot of other multichapter stories, but i want to get them out of my docs and into the World so i'll hopefully(?) have more motivation to finish them!!  
> this is, by the way, definitely a klunk fic. it's only very slightly klance-centric and Hunk still gets lots of love c:  
> 

(Unknown Number began messaging Lance at 12:46am, 10/2)

Unknown: hey, hunk?

Unknown: wait

Unknown: alright this is the wrong number & i have no idea who you are but i seriously fucking need someone to talk to so youll have to do.

Lance: I was almost ticked at you for texting me at this time of night, but yeah, sure. whats up?

Unknown: sorry

Unknown: its just. do you ever have a day so fucking bad it feels like the final straw and you feel like leaping off the nearest cliff?

Lance: i mean… well, yeah man, i guess i do. its the worst.

Lance: Wanna talk about it??

Unknown: thats why i texted you, right?

Unknown: you sure its okay?

Lance:  Im all ears.

Unknown: well

Unknown: in short, i have no job and no bike and my parents arent actually my real parents and literally right after i found that out they decide to tell me the cat ive had all my life has to be put down soon because of some painful bone disease

Unknown: the only semi-good thing that happened is my friend got into this really selective school and im happy for them but

Unknown: it happens to be the school i was expelled from last year

Unknown: so. yeah

Lance: Holy…wow

Lance Thats rough, buddy

Lance: Thats REALLY rough :C

Lance: Anything i can do to help?

Unknown: nah, guess not.

Unknown: i just feel so fucking hopeless i guess.

Unknown: like no matter how hard i try i just cant have one (1) good fucking day

Lance: Okay emo kid time out

Unknown: …emo kid?

Lance: Yes. now listen. having a bad few days?? literally does not make you hopeless

Lance: That just means your life kinda sucks right now. you dont have any kind of control over that, you know?

Lance: Its completely pointless to beat yourself up over it and it really only makes you feel worse.

Lance: So… please dont take it out on yourself. you dont rlly deserve it.

Lance: Spend some time with your parents and take care of your cat while you can. theyre still your real parents, even if they didn’t like. birth you.

Lance: And your cat loves you and you clearly love your cat so at least its had a good life? take some cuddly photos with it for now and just treasure what you time you’ve got left, i guess.

Unknown: ,,

Unknown: thanks.

Unknown: that’s… actually really good advice.

Unknown: sorry again for texting you like this

Lance: Its fine mdude.

Unknown: still, thank you.

Lance: Anytime. im always full of sage words and wisdom if u need em.

 

(Unknown Number began messaging Keith at 1:45 pm, 11/02)

Unknown: So do you think chickens know we eat their brethren

Unknown: Like when they see us eating KFC do you think they get angry at us or something

Unknown: What if chickens are planning an uprising

Unknown: Oh dude what if we’re all gonna get killed by chickens and they’ll deep-fry our corpses and eat us instead???

Keith: what

Keith: the

Keith: fuck

Keith: who are you? how did you get my number

Unknown: Who am i? uh, the name’s Lance.

Keith: …?

Unknown: Im the one you texted yesterday??

Keith: oh. OH.

Keith: uh,, sorry about that?? by the way? that was. embarrassing of me

Keith: also, why are you texting me about a chicken uprising?

\--Unknown Number’s name has been changed to Lance--

Lance: Aww <3

\--Lance’s name has been changed to Kentucky Fried Lance--

Kentucky Fried Lance: Are you fr

Kentucky Fried Lance: Idk i was bored in class and had nobody to talk to

Keith: so… you chose… the random kid… who texted you at midnight… with an early-life crisis…

Kentucky Fried Lance: Exactly

Keith: dont you have other friends?

Keith: wait, dont answer that. you dont, do you?

Kentucky Fried Lance: Rude! i do so have other friends.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Theyre just jerk-faces who wont text me during class.

Keith: right.

 

“Who’re you talking to?” Hunk grabbed at his phone.

“Hey!”

Hunk stared at the screen for a few seconds. “…Okay, Keith, I know you can be weird sometimes, but I think “Kentucky Fried Lance” is where I draw the line. Who is this guy?”

Keith snatched his phone back from Hunk. “Some idiot who thinks chickens are gonna take over the world because we eat KFC.”

“…Oh my God.”

Keith scoffed. “Dumb, right?”

Hunk shook his head, eyes wide. “No, dude, he might be onto something here. What if they do take over- like, out of pure rage at us eating them for so long? What if we have to answer to our chicken overlords in the near future?”

“…Hunk, no.”

 

Kentucky Fried Lance: Shocking. tragic. not even emo-kid believes i have friends.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Emo-guy? gal? nonbinary pal?

Kentucky Fried Lance: Kinda just realised i have no idea what you are

Kentucky Fried Lance: Well, not assuming genders or anything, but if youre, a girl i gotta warn you

Kentucky Fried Lance: Not many can resist the charms of the Lance ;)

Kentucky Fried Lance: Whats your name anyway??

Kentucky Fried Lance: Hellooooooo??????

Keith: sorry, a CERTAIN BOYFRIEND who is LEANING OVER MY SHOULDER AS I TYPE THIS took my phone

Kentucky Fried Lance: Aww, you have a boyfriend?? he cute?

Keith: yes and i would die for him but thats not the point

Keith: why should i tell you my name?

Kentucky Fried Lance: Why not??? aww come on i thought we were bonding

Keith: also, im a boy?

Keith: how does texting you at midnight count as bonding?

Kentucky Fried Lance: i mean, well, texting at midnight CAN count as ‘bonding’ for some people ;)

Keith: im blocking you

Kentucky Fried Lance: SNDFKSN WAIT NO SORRY DONT ABANDON ME EMO-BOY

Kentucky Fried Lance: ILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO

Kentucky Fried Lance: TRAPPED ALONE IN A MATHS CLASS WITH NOBODY TO TALK TO

Keith: tragic.

Kentucky Fried Lance: HELP ME EMO-BOY KENOBI UR MY ONLY HOPE

Keith: oh my g od i would pay you to never fucking call me that ever again

Kentucky Fried Lance: Then tell me your real name and you wont have to ;)

Keith: fine!!

Keith: its keith, alright?

Kentucky Fried Lance: nice

\--Keith’s name has been changed to emo-boy kenobi--

emo boy kenobi: …

\--emo-boy kenobi has left the chat--

Kentucky Fried Lance: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

(Local Cryptid began messaging pure at 2:06pm, 11/02)

Local Cryptid: kentucky fried lance is an obnoxious asshole. i have decided.

pure: Keith. My buddy. My man.

pure: You would tell me if you had a crush on this guy, right?

Local Cryptid: ??? hunk were standing right next to each other why are you texting me

pure: Eh, too lazy to talk.

Local Cryptid: ???

pure: Nvm

Local Cryptid: coughs anyway. what makes you think i have a crush on the guy who thinks the human race will end up as chicken food

Local Cyrptid: i literally JUST called him an asshole

pure: I dunno, just a hunch!

Local Cryptid: i cannot believe

Local Cryptid: look just bc im gay doesnt mean i throw myself at every guy out there

pure: No, no, I know that.

pure: I’m just saying. It’s a possibility.

pure: Plus, you ARE dating me.

Local Cryptid: …ok you got me there

Local Cryptid: he and i met yesterday though??

Local Cryptid: you and i have known each other much longer than that.

pure: LOVE IS TIMELESS

Local Cryptid: sdnkjfngjJKSDNFSJNF

Local Cryptid: even talking to lance is less frustrating than this

Local Cryptid: text back when youre DONE talking about him

pure: So, his name IS Lance?

pure: Interesting…

Local Cryptid: DSNFKSJNFKJBGSDB

Local Cryptid: STOP GIGGLING I CAN HEAR YOU                                          

pure: You’re so cute when you’re blushing <3

\--Local Cryptid has left the chat--

pure: Ah, young love…

 

(emo-boy kenobi began messaging Kentucky Fried Lance at 2:13pm, 11/02)

Kentucky Fried Lance: Aww, you just cant get enough of me~

\--emo-boy kenobi has left the chat--

Kentucky Fried Lance: ಠ╭╮ಠ


	2. Chapter 2

(Podge began messaging fuckin memer at 1:34am, 13/02)

Podge: YASASHISA NIWA ITSUMO KANSHA

Podge: SHITE’RU DAKARA TSUYOKU NARITAI

Podge: (I;M ON THE WAY!!!!!!!!)

Podge: NATSUKASHIKU NARU KONNA ITAMI MO

Podge: KANGEI JAN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

fuckin memer: are you okay

Podge: IM EMOTIONAL

Podge: FMA IS SO SAD?????? THIS IS ILLEGAL?????

Podge: HSDJFSNJDGNSD?????////???/????/?/???2#?%$6

Podge: WHO ALLOWED THIS ANIME TO BE MADE. WHOM.

fuckin memer: Ohhhhhhhh no.

fuckin memer: Dont worry, im prepared. ice cream and blankets are on the way, pidge.

Podge: h

Podge: lance u the real mvpOH GOD NO THERES RAIN AND EMOTIONAL SPEECHES SCREW THIS IM OUT ABORT ABORT ABORT

 

Lance knocked softly on the door. “Pidge?” He said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t have to deal with his friend’s parents asking why he was there in the middle of the night.

Thankfully, it was Pidge who answered, messy-haired and red-eyed, wearing a how-could-you-do-this-to-me look. Lance took one look at her and, said, “Okay, _you_ are heading back to bed. I don’t care if you bite me.”. He put the blankets and icecream to the side, and picked up a barely-struggling Pidge.

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” her voice was slightly hoarse.

“No,” Lance said. “It’s like holding a couple of grapes.”

Once Pidge was safely back in her bed, still muttering about how cruel anime was, Lance went back to grab the life-saving icecream and especially fluffy blanket. Pidge stared at them as he entered. “You weren’t kidding about the icecream.”

“Uh, hello? Why would I? I know firsthand what it’s like to suffer through that episode for the first time! Besides, it’s chocolate. You can’t not share chocolate icecream.”

“I could.” Pidge said, wrapping herself in the blanket like a fluffy little burrito.

“Yeah, well, you’re a tiny coldhearted Disney villain, so.”

“Inaccurate! I’m the cool animal sidekick. But you’d be surprised how many people tell me that. Anyway, that’d make you the princess, right?”

Lance bristled. “Of course not! I’m the prince, duh!” He looked as if he was going to continue, but his phone buzzed with a message. He grumbled and pulled it out of his pocket.

Mouth full of icecream, Pidge asked “Who would be texting you at this time of night? Other than me? Did you find another clinically insomniac friend?” She gasped in mock horror. “Have I been _replaced_?”

Lance shook his head. “Nope, it’s emo-boy kenobi.”

“Okay, that is the best nickname you’ve given to anyone, ever.”

“Right? He’s a total grump, though. Wonder what he wants.” He stared at the screen for a moment, then switched it off. “Whatever. Scoot over, I want some icecream too. Hey, don’t hiss at me! I’m the one who brought it!”

 

(emo-boy kenobi began messaging Kentucky Fried Lance at 1:50am, 13/02)

emo-boy kenobi: lance

emo-boy kenobi: uh

emo-boy kenobi: weird question, but can i have a photo of you?

emo-boy kenobi: i have a really weird feeling ive seen you before.

emo-boy kenobi: …yeah okay that sounded really creepy even to me

emo-boy kenobi: just ignore this i guess

emo-boy kenobi: dude where are you?? youre normally up at this time

emo-boy kenobi: eh whatever

(Kentucky Fried Lance began messaging at 2:45 am, 13/02)

Kentucky Fried Lance: Sorry lmao my friend needed Comfort™

emo-boy kenobi: oh shit sorry

emo-boy kenobi: …are they alright?

Kentucky Fried Lance: SKNDF yeah don’t worry

Kentucky Fried Lance: She just saw that one ep of fullmetal alchemist for the first time and is currently bawling over it

Kentucky Fried Lance: She also just yelled “I AM NOT BAWLING, LANCE,”

Kentucky Fried Lance: (she’s totally bawling)

emo-boy kenobi: ??? fullmetal alchemist?

Kentucky Fried Lance: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

emo-boy kenobi: _??????_

Kentucky Fried Lance: You

Kentucky Fried Lance: You haven’t seen fma

emo-boy kenobi: i mean, ive heard of it.

emo-boy kenobi: never actually seen it, though

emo-boy kenobi: why would she be crying over it?

Kentucky Fried Lance: …boi.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Buddy. pal. amigo.

Kentucky Fried Lance: It’s the saddest anime ever devised. like, worse than the first pokemon movie.

emo-boy kenobi: whoa, time-out. nothing is THAT sad. it’s not possible.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Alright, point. but it’s close.

emo-boy kenobi: even if it were, why would you? cry over it?

Kentucky Fried Lance: …

Kentucky Fried Lance: Okay, it’s official. you don’t have a soul.

emo-boy kenobi: its fiction!

Kentucky Fried Lance: The brain reacts to fiction the same way it does to reality!

Kentucky Fried Lance: Therefore you would react the same way- BY NOT CRYING- if this happened in real life

Kentucky Fried Lance: And therefore! you! do not have a soul!

emo-boy kenobi: god you sound like katie

Kentucky Fried Lance: Wait what

emo-boy kenobi: internet friend dw

emo-boy kenobi: she always “calls me out” for living under a rock and not crying over Sad Things

emo-boy kenobi: which is funny considering that she herself is a tiny coldhearted disney villain

emo-boy kenobi: actually, you two would probably get along REALLY well :)

Kentucky Fried Lance: fIRST OF ALL, RUDE, I AM A SENSITIVE AND LOVING PERSON, THANK YOU,

emo-boy kenobi: just a question but are you a taurus

Kentucky Fried Lance: ??? im a leo

emo-boy kenobi: nvm

Kentucky Fried Lance: rt though i think i know this Katie

Kentucky Fried Lance: Pidge, right? trans girl? loves computers more than life?

emo-boy kenobi: actually, yeah.

Kentucky Fried Lance: !!! Dude, shes my neighbour! :D

emo-boy kenobi: huh. small world.

emo-boy kenobi: thats… actually kinda crazy?

emo-boy kenobi: you just happen to live right next to someone ive known online for years.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Tell me about it??

Kentucky Fried Lance: Wait

Kentucky Fried Lance: Wait your names Keith right

Kentucky Fried Lance: WAIT DOES THIS MEAN

Kentucky Fried Lance: ARE YOU THE DUDE WITH A PET PYTHON

emo-boy kenobi: uh, yeah, i guess?

Kentucky Fried Lance: DUDE OKAY KATIE TALKS ABT YOU A LOT

Kentucky Fried Lance: anyway SEND PICS

Kentucky Fried Lance: whats her name how long is she whats her favourite thing to do i must know everything about her

emo-boy kenobi: Lance, i am not waking up a 5-foot long python at 2 am just because you want a photo of her.

emo-boy kenobi: …ill send you some tomorrow.

Kentucky Fried Lance: !!!!! YESSS

 

(emo-boy kenobi began messaging Kentucky Fried Lance at 11:20 am, 13/02)

\--emo-boy kenobi sent an attachment--

emo-boy kenobi: danger noodle says hello

emo-boy kenobi: her names Marmora

Kentucky Fried Lance: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHES A BLOOD PYTHON??

Kentucky Fried Lance: I love her please tell Marmora that i love her

\--emo-boy kenobi sent an attachment--

emo boy kenobi: Marmora is using me as a tree but she also says thank you

Kentucky Fried Lance: I love her. i love her very much. good snake. pretty snake.

Kentucky Fried Lance: Hey, is that you in the photo? like i cant see ur full face but??

emo-boy kenobi: uh, yeah?

Kentucky Fried Lance: …

emo-boy kenobi: what?

Kentucky Fried Lance: You…

Kentucky Fried Lance: You have…

Kentucky Fried Lance: A _mullet_.

emo-boy kenobi: I DO NOT.

 

(purer began messaging pure at 11:43 AM, 13/02)

purer: Nvm hes got a mullet

Pure: Who?

purer: THE DUDE I THOUGHT WAS CUTE

purer: I am,,,,betrayed

Pure: Aww, I’m sure it’s not that bad.

Pure: I heard mullets are making a comeback! :D

purer: Hunk i would rather die than see that take place

Pure: I mean, yeah, mood.

Pure: Still, though. Mullets aren’t all bad.

Pure: Didn’t you technically have one when we started dating?

purer: WE DON’T SPEAK OF THAT

Pure: Alright, alright. Whatever you say.

Pure: How’s Pidge?

purer: Katie’s doing ok, considering the FMA freakout last night

Pure: Oh, no. The dog episode?

purer: The dog episode.

Pure: Brb, sending Pidge photos of kittens and words of support.

Pure: Shouldn’t you be at school now, anyway?

purer: …….maybe

Pure: Go to class, nerd <3

Pure: Talk to you later!

purer: fiiiinnneeeee

purer: <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO UPDATE  
> i'm sorry this took so long!!! life as a student is hectic and it's hard to find time for it. but thanks for all your support so far!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i also deleted part of the summary bc i'll be honest i was channelling Lemony Snicket when i wrote it and that is not rly the vibe i wanna have with what's meant to be a lighthearted story LMAO
> 
> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
